An Impossible Destiny's Fate
by Cryllin Myrrh
Summary: Updated: 1015 Oh no, the cleaners! Run! Taking the movie in a different direction. Jareth will do anything to get Sarah, and Sarah will do anything to get Toby. What will they do together and what will happen between them along the way...?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – Save me...

------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from the movie ''Labyrinth'', I do not own Jim Henson, and sadly I do not own David Bowie.

------------------------------------------------

FYI - I'm going to be posting 2 chapters per page probably, because I'm not good at writing long chapters, and it bugs me to continuously hit "next chapter" all the time cuz mi computer's a slow little f, so I dont think yall should have to put up with it either. I feel for the people with slow computers/internet!

ALSO! I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! I NEEEEEED A BETA! DESPERATELY! I ALWAYS NEED A BETA! So let me know if you would like to beta this thing!

------------------------------------------------

This is sort of an alternate middle/ending to the movie. I do still love the movie, I just wanted to make something a little different from it to amuse myself. It begins as the cleaners are coming down the tunnel towards Sarah and Hoggle, after Jareth has just disappeared...

------------------------------------------------

Sarah screamed. Whatever this thing was, it was headed strait for her, and it did not look very friendly. She grabbed Hoggle by the hand and started to run at his suggestion. She heard him say something else, but was too scared to understand what it had been. The floor was slippery. Hoggle fell once, but Sarah just picked him back up, made sure he was alright, and kept running. They reached a gate, but it had been chained and locked up solid. There was an old wooden door just to the right. She tried to knock it down. ...It kept coming... They threw their fists against the door, but it would not fall.

Sarah had become desperate now, she was tired, cold, hungry, and scared. Scared for the life of herself and her friend. She wished that the door would just fall open, but it wouldn't budge. In a final act of desperation, she called out to the Goblin King...

"Jareth! Please! If you had any heart at all, you wouldn't do this!"

Nothing happened. They kept attacking the door with their weight, but it still would not give in. Sarah was crying now, crying harder than she ever thought she would again since the death of her mother. She had never thought that it would all come down to something like this...

"Jareth! Please! I beg of you! Don't do this! Can't we just talk this over or something! I'm sure we could work something out!"

The machine slowly began to come to a halt, but not quickly enough. They would still be hit, and this thing _really _did not look friendly. Sarah was frantically screaming now. She slammed her body up against the door, but it refused to move.

"**JARETH!**"

What happened next for Sarah was only a blur. Jareth appeared before her in the hall way. She saw him throw something, and she thought that she heard the sound of glass shattering. Then she saw that the machine hadn't stopped and actually was flying even faster – in reverse. She fell to the ground, exhausted and more scared than she had ever been in her life.

There was a long moment where no one said anything. Sarah sat on the floor, her back to the wooden door, in shock. Hoggle looked around with a blank face, wondering what had made the Great King change his mind – something that rarely happened. And Jareth stood there panting, amazed that he had almost let the woman he loved die at his own hands...

------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – Exploration and Agreement

------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from the movie ''Labyrinth'', I do not own Jim Henson, and sadly I do not own David Bowie.

------------------------------------------------

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU WEREN'T EVEN GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT THOUGH, WERE YOU!" Sarah was screaming at Jareth with so much power that it even knocked Hoggle over. She flew forward and started pounding on his chest. She banged her fists against his chest, her frustration overflowing out of her.

"NOT ONLY ME, BUT HOGGLE TOO! YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! Y- YOU you monster..! I... I..." and that was all she could say before she collapsed against him in a fit of tears...

Jareth stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Finally he awkwardly let his arms fall around her, and rubbed her back to soothe her. He had never actually had a girlfriend or anything of the sort before, so he knew little on what to do to comfort a troubled girl. He decided it was safest to not do much.

Jareth signaled to Hoggle for him to go away that way he could deal with this.. incident himself. Hoggle looked worried, but was too scared to retaliate. With a sigh, he ran down the hallway to go back to his place outside the Labyrinth..

Jareth held her a little more tightly, but was afraid that his Fae strength might crush her if he wasn't careful. Being a Fae God King, he had immense strength and power in his physical and mental senses, but his emotions were (just as all the Gods before him) very sensitive, and he was known to snap in any direction at random.

She leaned into his arms slightly, welcoming the surprise gesture of kindness. She had never expected it from someone so cold. But he really wasn't all that bad right now was he? He did have the humanity to save Hoggle and herself at least...

Sarah began to calm down, so reluctantly Jareth dropped his arms. He turned around quickly, to avoid having Sarah see the pain in his face. "I _am_ sorry... I didn't really mean to try to kill you... I just sort of snapped... No ones ever gotten this far in my Labyrinth before..." he said quietly.

"Maybe... maybe we could... work something out..." Sarah said tentatively, still upset about what had just happened a short while ago. "Maybe... come to my castle. We can work things out there. I shall have to carry you there however... I travel by spell."

"Fine.. it won't... hurt me or anything will it?" she asked, wondering what it was like to travel this way. Seeing as she had only found out about this world a few hours ago she hadn't had much time to do any learning about the place or any site seeing or anything. She still wondered about everything that happened around her. Every turn she took brought something new to her eyes...

"Of course not. Its just a traveling spell. You're not even the one casting it. It wont even tickle you." he said, conjuring a crystal to use for his spell. "Are you ready?" he said, his big eyes looking softly at her, trying not to be too obvious of his affection for her. She nodded, so he stepped forward again and picked her up.

He was shocked at how light she was, also at how good it felt to be holding her. She didn't even hesitate when he started to pick her up. She just jumped up and snaked her arm around his neck. He stood there for a minute, just enjoying it while trying to look like he was gathering his concentration or something, then he executed the quick spell with practiced precision and perfection. They arrived in front of the castle, just past the fountain in the North courtyard.

Jareth put Sarah down, and she was left in awe of the castle, the goblins, and the infamous goblin city...

------------------------------------------------

Well, I haven't written a fic in forever, but I've gotten better at writing according to my English teachers, so do me a favor and leave me some reviews. I wanna know whether or not to continue this.

Cryllin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Jim Henson, I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters, and I unfortunately do not own David bowie. ;)

A/N: Well, for those of you who actually did review, than you much. An author loves to hear what others think of their work, and its truly heartwarming when people leave reviews. Love you guys for that. Anyway, I know this is short, but I don't have much time to sit down and write, and I'm very picky about my writing, so it ends up coming out short. Ill try to post again soon. Maybe another chapter yet tonight if I'm lucky. Please R&R!

Flames will be used to cook me some Good Luvin' Chicken.

She stared around at the castle before her, taking in the wondrous sight it was. The walls were all smooth tan colored stone, but the gate was beautiful, cherry stained wood. There were no guards to be seen. Peasant goblins wandered about the city, and younger ones played around the fountain. She heard what sounded like soldiers training off beyond the castle.

"So this is the castle beyond the goblin city... its not very far beyond then is it?" Sarah said, laughing. Jareth actually smiled and then proceeded to say "actually, its right in the center of it and not beyond it at all. Come. We should go inside the castle gates. The townspeople wont be accustom to a human being here." He finished this awkwardly, as Sarah was not unlike himself, but the were definitely not the same race of people. He turned quickly to the gates and walked through them.

Sarah looked at him oddly and then hastened to follow Jareth through the gates to the castle grounds As she looked around after the gates closed, she saw that the guards here were more men, unlike the stories of goblin knights guarding the city walls. Maybe Jareth trusted these men more than any of the goblins.. Although, who wouldn't?

The grounds consisted of the patio she was walking on, an extensive garden to her left, and a lawn of grass for quite some ways to her right. She could still hear soldiers training somewhere in the distance, but as soon as the gate had closed, everything had quieted. She could faintly hear music coming from the castle...

"Follow me, I shall take you to a room where you can... freshen up a bit before diner. We Shall talk more then." Jareth said, holding out his black gloved hand to her. She took it, both in surprise of what was happening. She stood there for a moment, then reached her own hand out and took it. He looked into her eyes for a moment, then began to gently lead her towards the castle.

Soon enough, they were inside its dimly lit interior, heading up towards the throne room. There were three corridors to choose from once inside it. A turning twisting tower leading up to god-knows what to the left the Escher room, but Sarah doesn't know that (yet?) , the hallway they just came through, or a candle lit passageway to the right.

He took her to the right, past all the staring goblins, and down the passageway towards a room full of doors. There were doors EVERYWHERE in this room. They were on walls, the floor, the ceiling, the middles of other doors, _everywhere. _They even came in different colors.

Jareth led her to a green door, inside of a larger purple one. He opened it from the left side, and led her down another hallway, this one more twisty and winding than the last. After turning right several times, they ended up at a stairway leading up to a door. He opened it, and allowed Sarah to step through into the room.

It was painted in purples, decorated with deep mahogany furniture, and accented with green and blue pillows, throws, and bedding. It was beautiful. A four-poster bed stood near a window overlooking the grounds. You could even see into the city a bit from how high up they were. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see a small goblin-maid.

"This is Dreary. She will be your servant for the time you are here. If you need anything, she will get it for you, and she will bring you to supper when it is ready. Do you eurm... have any questions or anything you'd like to ask me?" He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, as he had never allowed anyone but Myrtogth to stay in the castle before. He had also never had Dreary serve anyone but himself before.

"Uhh... does this still count as time in my 13 hours?" she asked, as she did really need to know. "Well, I suppose no, as your in my castle now, but of my choosing, not your completing the labyrinth. I shall allow this to not count against your time." He replied, after genuinely thinking it over for a moment. She was happy to hear this, and it showed on her face. With a short "see you at dinner," he left her and the little goblin to deal with things themselves for a while.

As said, short, kinda pointless but necessary. I'll try to post again tonight if I can, but I'm not making any guarantees on that. If I get tired, I sleep. lol. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE R & R!

But just remember – Flames will be used to cook me some Good Luvin' Chicken, but criticism will be used a table conversation...


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1 - A look ahead

------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from the movie ''Labyrinth'', I do not own Jim Henson, and sadly I do not own David Bowie.

------------------------------------------------

Short little thing, but I'm uploading the next chapter today. And R, I know, you hate midget chapters because their pointless to you and should be just meshed together with the next chapter, well, too bad. Lol. - Mere

---------------------------------------------------------

Flash Forward

"Look, if you don't have the time to spend on the roads, then there's little point in my ordering thousands of goblins to get the stone for you at **3** guroutas and hour! You NEED to get your priorities straight or this city will simply be forfeit. Is that what you really want?!"

Jareth then did something he never would have done, and slapped her across the face. He was shocked at what he had done, but was even more shocked when he found himself receiving the same treatment, and surprisingly hard as well. Then Sarah walked out of the room saying "Do not let him leave his chambers until he's worked out at least a basic road plan. He is to receive nothing but one glass of water until then" to one of the guards at the door. "Yes Majesty" came the quiet, simple reply.

Jareth wondered now how this had happened. How had the goblins come to revolution completely behind his back? Why had they sided with Sarah and not their son? What would have happened if things had not gone so wrong? Would he still be in control of his own kingdom? Time would only tell...

---------------------------------------------------------

Just a quick look at what's going to happen with this. I'm writing in the flashie-backie-stylie-thingy. Whatever you call it. Lol. R&R&R the next chapter too! Lol. I might stop writing if i dont get some more reviews people! I'm mean like that!


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Sarah just stared after him for a moment, but moved slowly over to the bed and flopped down when the goblin made some sort of little cough. The room was full of different energies, all swirling around, but now with Jareth gone, they started to deplete themselves. She wondered where the king had gone, but was glad for now to have a place to lye and rest.

"Excuse me Miss Sarah Miss, is there anything that Dreary can be getting you?" said the goblin servant quietly. It was so quiet that Sarah almost didn't hear it. "Come over here," said Sarah, "where I can hear you." she said with a small smile. The goblin did as commanded, and promptly came over to her.

"Miss Sarah Miss, is there anything that Dreary can be getting for you now?" the servant asked in a scared sounding voice. Her eyes stared down at the floor in the direction of her feet as she spoke. Sarah noticed that she shivered a bit while she spoke. "Well, I guess a small cup of hot tea would be nice..." Sarah said with a sigh.

At once Dreary rushed out to the hall, clapped twice, and shouted down the hall with surprising power "TEA FOR THE MISTRESS IN THE BLUE ROOM!" Then she came quietly back into the room and waited beside the door. When the tea came, there was a knock on the door, which Dreary opened, and then a tiny goblin came scuttling in with a tea tray. Dreary clapped twice and the goblin placed the tea on a table, and quickly scuttled back out.

Dreary closed the door and poured a cup of tea for Sarah and herself. Sarah took the cup gratefully,, then went over to the other side of the room, which she had not really explored yet. It was full of costumes and ball gowns and every kind of outfit imaginable. A vanity stood by another window that Sarah hadn't seen earlier, overlooking the labyrinth itself. She saw walls randomly shifting, now realizing that she could never have reached the castle without help.

She sipped at her tea, an oddly spiced yet good flavor to it. It tasted of exotic fruits, not at all the common spice tastes that were in her usual teas. It was almost as if they had known this and wanted to give her something new to try... she wondered if this was true and was startled to see that during her thoughts Dreary had quietly scuttled over and was now standing next to her.

"Be excusing me Miss Sarah Miss, but Dreary ought to be telling you to get ready for diner, it is only 20 minutes from now and Miss Sarah Miss hasn't even picked out an outfit to wear!" said the goblin in a frantic voice. Sarah was confused, she had assumed that she would be going in the clothes she was wearing, but apparently not.

"Oh... I didn't know I had to pick something out..." she said, looking around at the many different dresses and gowns. "Can it be something from these here?" She asked dazedly. "Of course it can Miss Sarah Miss, it should be!" said the goblin, taken aback that such a question would be asked.

Sarah looked around, running the backs of her hands across the different materials. The looked at a deep emerald one, but decided it would be a little too fancy. A white ball gown hung majestically in the corner, a down that Sarah would have loved to wear, but not to diner. Then she saw a beautiful crimson colored medieval style robe, with gold edging and a matching gold tasseled tie around the waist. It was perfect. She had the goblin help her put it on. It was beautiful, but the outfit looked incomplete somehow.

She had no idea what was missing, until Dreary brought over a small ruby and diamond encrusted circlet of gold to place around her head. She quickly braided her long dark hair, then put the circlet on. It was stunning. She looked towards the vanity for a moment, but then decided that her current makeup would suffice. Then Dreary led her towards the door.

They went out and down the hallway, towards the room of doors. The Dreary took out a red key from her skirts, put it in a purple lock on a yellow door against the green wall. Sarah began to laugh saying "Jareth certainly loves color doesn't he!" "Yes Miss Sarah Miss, King Jareth Sir's be loving colors, his favorite being red Miss Sarah Miss..." came Dreary's reply as they quickly jogged down the corridor.

The goblin ran out into the hallway and clapped twice loudly, then shouted "THE MISTRESS SARAH, GUEST OF THE KING." Sarah was still wondering if it was just a coincidence that the dress she had chosen had been the only red one in the "Blue Room", when she was ushered out into a beautiful dining room, painted in cream with golden swirls and borders. Massive chandeliers with crystals and hundreds of candles accompanied by numerous wall sconces lit up the room with a warm feeling of romance.

It was only after taking in the room itself did Sarah begin to take in the things within it. A long table stretched across the room, with exotic foods spilling over onto plates. It looked wonderful. There was a grand staircase on either side of the room, leading down to a beautiful ball room large enough to hold thousands of dancers. Then she realized that it DID hold thousands of dancers, all hushed and looking at her with envious eyes. They bowed down or curtsied as she wallked past them.

She was led to sit by a man with startling eyes of water and earth, and dark jet black hair. As he looked at her, he stood up and waited for her to come sit down. Then she realized that it was Jareth himself, though his hair was a different color. This seemed not out of the ordinary however, seeing as she had jusst travled to the Labyrinth and was now drinking tea with goblins.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

ok, I have no clue what the heck's going on, but I cant post actual size chapters, it just isn't uploading. I have no clue why, otherwise I would try and do something about it. Either way, heres even more of chapter 3. lol.

--------------------------------

His hair had been slicked back. It was shorter now. She had no idea how it could have been changed so quickly. As she reached her seat, the room began to heat up again and the chatter rose. "King Jareth, I presume?" Sarah said quietly. "One of two, actually. You will see me and me around a lot, it makes us look busier. That way we both have half as much work to do as we really do." Jareth responded even quieter. "Two of you? How do I know which is which?" She asked bewildered. "The eyes. Mine, the Jareth that brought you to the Labyrinth in the first place, have one blue one brown. The other is more of a green and hazel color." he said, just as quietly as before.

"oh… so why are all these here?" she said, gesturing at the dancers, now twirling away to the rock style music again. Sarah scooped up some soup from a bowl that she hadn't seen before. It tasted delicious and she quickly began to drain the bowl. "They are my dominions. They come here every night to relax. The Fae of us, that is." He said, his usual swagger back in place. "The Fae?" she asked, confused. "Yes, the Fae. We are much like the Faeries, but we are human sized and have little flying capabilities. The rare few of us with wings tend to be in high places. We hide them as well, to keep ourselves safe.

"Wings? Your joking, none of you have wings! I don't see anyone with wings." she said, laughing it off as a joke. He looked at her with a 'oh yeah?' sort of glare. Sarah, looked back at him and began to say quietly "you're joking… right?" but Jareth had already gotten up and taken her hand, and they were now heading towards a hallway hidden behind a tapestry of a Goblin Kings of ages long past.

Once they were behind the tapestry and the door to the hallway closed, Jareth produced a crystal which lit up to produce just enough light to see. He led her down the hall way, towards a small circular room covered in curtains and pillows and small loveseats. A bed sat in the corner, very alone and disused looking. Jareth took of his jacket, and then his shirt, Sarah becoming very confused and somewhat worried.

"This may disturb you… but its what you should see.." he said, now standing in the center of the room, clad only in his boots and slacks. He stood still, head down, his eyes closed. His hair grew out and changed to its usual blonde color, with a thin black streak over his eye. His skin began to ripple across his back. Sarah walked towards him, to see what was happening better. She was almost sick when she did.

Just below his shoulder blades in the middle of his back, there was a large gash that was widening, and slowly began to drip blood, an odd pinkish color. Thick, yet delicate looking wings began to emerge from the gash, and soon large white wings had appeared. They must have had an 8 foot span. Sarah was surprised to see that they were feathered, not insect wings like the faeries, and that somehow they were dry, unlike his back, now pretty much drenched in blood. Sarah began to step backward until she hit a wall, truly shocked at what had just happened.

Jareth's eyes were far past tearing Sarah saw, realizing how painful this must be for him. Jareth collapsed down towards the floor, curled up and wrapped the soft feathery wings around him. She found a towel by the door and brought it to him, gently starting to clean the blood from him. He arched his back at the touch, hissing lightly, but did not stop her. He seemed to have enough sense still to know that it had to be done.

Once she had finished, he pulled back his wings and used them to push himself up with one powerful beat of his wings. He slowly stepped over to the bed, and lay his side down on its plush blankets. Sarah climbed around to the other side of the bed and sat down. She saw that he was asleep already, and decided to just stay and wait. She had no idea how to navigate the castle anyway, so she lay down and waited for him to wake.

--------------------------------

It was dark now… very dark, almost pitch black. She was warm, surrounded by feathery soft blankets. She could sense someone else in the bed, close to her. She could feel their breathing on her face, but she couldn't see. She rolled away a little bit and tried to lift the blankets off her face. Off her face? What were they doing there?

She lightly pushed up to try to get the blanket to move off of her, and realized that it was a wing. A wing?! It was Jareth that was next to her, so close, keeping her warm. She was shocked and started to get out of his embrace, but quickly went back when she realized how cold the room was.

"It gets cold in these towers at night," Jareth said quietly, "this part of the castle is oldest and gets none of the heat the rest of it does. I assumed you didn't want to freeze." His eyes were still closed, now that her own had adjusted to the lack of light. "Oh… well, thank you then I guess…" Sarah mumbled, pretending to be almost asleep. Then she let her body relax and did her fake sleep routine that her mother had taught her so long ago when she first showed interest in acting.

She lay there a moment, undisturbed. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, and it scared and excited her all at once. She lay there, listening to his shallow breathing. Nothing happened. She realized that he wasn't going to push her to do anything. So she decided that she would just lay there.

But her subconscious decided otherwise. She scooted over a bit, then Jareth, the cold, callous, King of the Goblins, wrapped his wings tighter around her. She opened her eyes and saw his staring back at her. He tentatively reached his arm out towards her, then lay it over her side, pressing his hand against her back. To her own surprise, she moved so that she was right up against him. She snaked her hand up and lay it on his face.

They lay like that for several minutes, then Jareth leaned foreword an placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Sarah smiled sheepishly, but pulled herself closer to him. Then she decided it was right, and leaned up to him, hesitated for a moment, then kissed his velvety soft lips. Then, both feeling more relaxed than they had in a while, fell asleep in each others arms…

------------------------------------

Okokok, yeah, I know I was going to post earlier, but I didn't stop writing till now. Heehee. Well, its a lot longer than I planed, but that's a good thing! I'll try to post some more again this week, but I don't get too much time to write, so be warned!


End file.
